


the terminal

by kutnahorabones



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 性转纽特在机场偶遇了她的哥哥忒修斯。





	the terminal

**Author's Note:**

> 性转请注意！纽特是个妹妹！另有生子、产乳等雷点，请注意避雷！  
这是在微博看到的一组图片想到的梗，经po图的太太同意写了这篇文，感谢她的慷慨。

尽管靠着胸前婴儿背带里的这个六个月大的娃，纽特在行李托运和安检通道都免于排队，但提着一个经济舱手提尺寸与重量上限的妈咪包总是很难轻松到达登机口的。所以不难理解，当她终于到了登机口，却发现这个可以走桥的航班延误两个小时并改到了楼下的远机位时，整个人瞬间就处在爆炸边缘了。  
自从有了这个孩子，她性格里暴躁的那部分总是一触即发，但神奇的是，她居然也同时会了接受现实的一切突发变动，她告诉自己，“你是计划要独自背着这个孩子去加拉帕戈斯看海鬣蜥的人。你要镇静，你不能暴躁。”  
她没对自己提到的是，自从父母发现她瞒着家人休学生下这个来路不明的孩子，这个世界就再也没有任何人给她收拾烂摊子了。  
所以她不能暴躁，不能搞砸，因为没人会愿意给纽特•斯卡曼德善后，包括这位纽特她自己。  
远机位要从三楼下到一楼，电梯很远，她决定先把刚才安检时查看的护照登机牌放回妈咪包的外隔袋，找个地方给孩子换个纸尿布再下楼。计划完美，随机应变，她情不自禁给自己点了个kudo。  
登机口乱哄哄的，她低头从一群举着登机牌吼叫着索赔的乘客里挤出来，被一个浑身散发着酸腐气息的胖男人撞了一下，那混蛋非但不道歉，还很鄙夷地哼了一声。  
护照和三程登机牌撒了一地。纽特忍住揍人的冲动，把包放下，默默蹲下来去捡，不想却挤压到了孩子，婴儿的啼哭立刻引来了一片抱怨。——人类就是这副鬼样子，我迟早还是要回野外去。她默念着自己的理想，先安抚孩子，顾不上地上一堆纸张。  
她抱着孩子坐下，低头检查是不是有什么异味。突然，一只修长的手替他把乱七八的纸张捡起来整理好，递过来，“请收好。”  
声音非常好听，堪配纽特低头正好可以看见的那双光可鉴人的黑色德比鞋和褶子压得非常锋利的西裤。  
她一边抬起头一边站起身，对方的腿长使得她视线从下到上扫描的时间过长，她吸了一口气，刻意拉长声调，“太感谢了，请问我可以怎么称呼你？”  
那人嘴角扬起来，“忒修斯•斯卡曼德，叫我忒修斯就好。”  
“好的，认识你很高兴。你可以叫我纽特。”她腾出一只手去握对方。  
忒修斯很自然地握住了她的手，晃了一下放开，“认识你很高兴，一个人带孩子出来旅行非常累啊。”  
“装！你装什么装！我累不累你看不出来吗？”纽特终于爆炸了，她除了疲惫还有点隐隐难以言明的欣喜。太棒了，她终于可以爆炸了，不用管周围环境怎么样，路人是否会帮她，她终于可以毫无顾忌地炸一下。这感觉真是太好了。  
“我看出来了。所以忍不住施以援手。”忒修斯微笑着看她，语气平和，丝毫不管周围的人指指点点，那些正义人士一秒钟就认定了他是个不负责任的爹。  
“你跟踪我！你跟踪我不说，你还看着我这么……”纽特不想用任何客观的词来描述自己，“你！你一路都在看我笑话，连把手都不帮，你这个混蛋！”  
周围的人立刻侧耳瞩目。飓风经过曼哈顿，这附近的航班大面积延误，真是好精彩的打发时间的节目。  
“我是不是混蛋我们暂且不论，你先看看你自己这副样子，你回家怎么跟爸妈交待，你这个孩子我们养得起，你学业呢？野外实践还去不去？课程作业怎么写？论文打算什么时候交？你抱着孩子去答辩吗？你要是能延期一年就毕业不用我写信给邓布利多求情我就谢天谢地！”  
周围的人一听训话的内容，立刻知道是亲哥哥来抓不良少女妹妹了，戏份的精彩程度立刻低了几档，纷纷感觉无味散去。  
“我有计划，我……我有计划！”纽特理直气壮的，其实有点心虚，“你跑纽约来是特地来找我吗？”  
“你倒是先说说你有什么天才计划？”  
这不是个问题。这是陷阱。不管她怎么回答，都会被他挡回去然后说教一通。万幸，孩子哭得可太及时了，纽特立刻一边弯折手臂去解背带的保险扣，一边暗自庆幸，她这个哥哥在大学里就是演讲冠军，给他一点机会她的耳朵就完蛋了，女儿啊你可真是聪明伶俐就像你妈。  
她走了神，一下子解不开这个背带，婴儿背带的设计者默认使用者出门都有陪伴者，因此使用者本人解开时反而是最费劲的。  
忒修斯伸手，很熟练地给他解开。她一下子轻松了下来，但心里又有点儿酸，他为什么这么熟练，他经常帮人解吗？他又没孩子，连个正经女朋友都没有，他上哪儿操练的这个育儿技能？  
纽特轻拍孩子，满脑子都是这些胡思乱想，孩子却哭得越来越响，“我想他也许是饿了。”  
“这附近就有母婴室。”忒修斯已经把纽特的随身行李和证件全部拿在了手上。  
“太感谢了。”忒修斯的体贴无懈可击，倒让她愤愤不平起来。她刷地站起来就跟着他走，丝毫不愿意去想跟一个男人去母婴室是不是得体这种问题。去他妈的得体，社会规范又不能让那个死了的帕西瓦尔来给他带孩子。  
好吧，就算那个死鬼又复活，她也绝对不愿意为了有个带娃合伙人就委屈自己跟他过。

母婴室非常洁净宽敞，通风良好，扶手椅、尿布台、洗手池，该有的都有。纽特一坐下来就觉得自己半条命活转了回来。照理说忒修斯这时候应该把东西放下，关上门离去，如果再说些“我就在门外有事立刻叫我”之类的话那就非常完美了。但是，不，他关上了门，然后坐在另一把扶手椅上，斜倚着靠背，胳膊支在扶手上，撑着头，饶有兴味地看着纽特。  
纽特很厌恶别人看他喂奶，——任何时候她都要拉上帘子或者关上门，哪怕旁边是护士都不例外。但这会儿也顾不上那么多了，她从凑合过渡一夜的小旅馆到这儿已经四个多小时没有喂奶，乳房早就鼓胀跟打满气的篮球一样硬，更何况孩子的啼哭总是会引起她的生理反应，让奶水分泌得更快。  
话说回来，她比喂奶穿得更少的样子，更撩人的样子，他也不是没有见过。虽然这一点她尽量让自己不去想。  
她撩起松松垮垮的棉T，解开哺乳胸罩的按扣，把乳头塞进孩子嘴里。  
周遭立刻安静下来，只有婴儿用力吮吸的声音。纽特整个人终于放松了下来，瘫在扶手椅里，仅仅需要托住孩子别掉下去就行。  
奶水总是太足，这会儿太久没喂更加肿得发疼。更糟糕的是，因为左边被拼命吮吸着，右边的奶水已经漏了出来，胸罩中间颜色深了一大块。  
“喂，”她非常有经验，“从我的妈咪包里拿一个储奶瓶出来，帮我把盖子打开。”  
这不难，用储奶瓶接着就行。带会儿孩子如果没把乳房清空，——这是很有可能的，就继续用吸奶器吸出来。花点小钱买个小小装备解放双手，科技令人轻松愉快。  
她单手利落地解开右边的按扣，但储奶瓶并没有出现。一个也许是世界上最大吸力的吸奶器凑了上来。  
“忒修斯！你这个混蛋！在干什么？”但她心里想问的是，操，你什么时候学的这个。当然不用问，他本来就会。他过去一直很喜欢含住她的乳头吮吸，这总能让她快速地全身通满电流。只不过以前吸不出什么，现在吸出来很多。  
她没办法再骂他了，只顾着满足地叹息，脚趾头微微发抖。  
忒修斯吸了一会儿，退出来，舔干净不小心漏出来的奶水，“我认为还是这样更快。”  
他说得极为平和，公事公办到让纽特感觉如果此刻他有任何异样的感觉，倒是她自己太过扭捏。这就让她更生气了。  
当然忒修斯还是从冰包里拿出了储奶瓶和吸奶器。他蹲下来，把吸奶器接在瓶口，扶住罩子完美贴合纽特的乳房。  
吸奶器开始工作，纽特自己都没想到，自己说的第一句话居然是，“是什么味道？”  
他抬头看她，有点惊讶，“你没尝过？”  
“没有。从来没有。我有心理障碍。”  
“你连动物的奶都尝对你自己倒……”  
纽特很不耐烦，“都说了是心理障碍了！究竟是什么味道？”  
“嗯……没什么味道，你可以自己试试。”忒修斯取下罩子，奶又流了出来。  
你可千万别搞什么吸一嘴奶跟我接吻吐我嘴里的鬼把戏，纽特紧张起来，“别，那就经过唾液淀粉酶的作用了，不是原来的味道了。”  
“想什么呢！”忒修斯只不过弄了几滴在手背而已。  
纽特伸出舌头，舔了忒修斯的手背。她舔的时间过长了，盯着忒修斯的眼神也太直接，忒修斯拿开了手。  
“怎么样？”  
“腥。比我想象得还要糟。你居然吃得下去。你这个变态。”  
“你吃我的精液的时候我也是这么说的，一模一样。现在你明白我当时的感觉了？”  
纽特很烦他这个任何时候都过于清醒的脑子，好像里头有个小账本，一笔一笔记得清清楚楚，随时可以拿出来翻一翻，精准地讨一笔旧债。这对他的工作当然大有裨益，但用在亲密关系里就很不合适了。  
她正盘算着怎么怼回去，吸奶器突然没电了。纽特才想起来她出门前事情太多，昨天睡前忘了给这玩意儿充电，但电源线不够长，如果插电就没办法坐在扶手椅上。  
她可是太喜欢这扶手椅了。她本来打算自己也买一把，但考虑她打算从今往后四海为家，就放弃了这笔投资。  
忒修斯叹了口气，伸出手。她知道他干什么了。尽管她万般不情愿但也不能不承认，这是眼下的最佳方案。纽特自己怀里还抱着那个娃呢，腾不出手。  
忒修斯手法纯熟，掌根从乳房根部往乳尖缓缓推，力道一开始有点重，不过很快就根据纽特的反应调整到恰到好处。奶水非常规律地一波一波喷出来，人力一对一定制服务体验远远好过毫无感情轻重的吸奶器，紧绷的压迫感消失了，纽特半躺着，舒服得哼出了声。  
她下面有点湿了。她查过资料，喂奶或者挤奶的时候有反应并不是很少见的事。既然有了统计数据作为支撑，她一向也并不当回事。  
她从跟帕西瓦尔打了几炮中招以后就再也没跟人做过。产后她用玩具自助了几次，但仅仅刚够纾解。器械虽然好用，但人机结合总是更好的。而她带着娃没时间，加上跟帕西瓦尔弄出这个娃的心理阴影，无论如何是不会再去酒吧。  
本来就会有反应加上很久没有释放过，她总是这么告诉自己，这是正常的。但此刻她明白，事情并不是这样。  
她全身的体温都在升高，随着忒修斯动作的变化，她的胸口无法克制越来越剧烈的起伏，大腿根的肌肉和盆底肌都在不断收缩，肌肉一直收缩到她的脑子，挤出来全是他们在那间小公寓逼仄空间里到处做爱的情景和声音。任何人都会被物尽其用的精神所折服，他们居然在那么小的空间里创造了那么多的姿势。这绝对不是普通的激素或者别的什么生理反应。

“他睡了。”忒修斯轻声把纽特乱糟糟地回忆拉回来。  
婴儿很明显吃得很满足，睡得很沉。纽特用口水巾擦掉婴儿嘴角的奶汁，忒修斯轻轻接过孩子放在铺了软毯的尿布台上，把保险带扣好，从纽特的包里找出一条大羊毛围巾盖上。  
他做这些事的时候无比顺畅，仿佛是全世界最好的父亲和丈夫。她越来越怀疑，这个哥哥是不是偷偷养了个情人？难道他交往了一个不见容于家族的女人，还生了孩子？这个人怎么老是这样容易沉迷于见不得光的关系？他这么熟练，对细节如此熟悉，他们一定有非常密切的共同扶养经历。  
可他转过身来，表情就出卖他了。  
“还是喜欢舔？”忒修斯声音听起来有点嘶哑，大概是因为克制了太久的缘故。  
“也要看对象的。”纽特说得很客观。  
舔对于动物来说从来就不是一种单纯的行为。舔有时候意味着试探危险，有时候意味着亲密关系，有时候是为了获得食物和水。  
她只舔过他。  
她跑掉之后，是试过那么几个人，但说实话他们都是洋溢着好人的气息，毫无危险感；尽管他们都有这样的想法，但很明显，她毫无跟他们发展更亲密的关系的兴趣；更是毫无要获得他们身上任何一部分的内容的欲望——哪怕是皮肤表面的盐分都不要。  
她只舔过他。她喜欢用这个动作作为开场白。把他的裤链拉开，拽下西裤和内裤，让硬挺的阴茎弹出来，一切就从这里开始。有时候她很饿，一开始就尽量多地含进嘴里。大部分时候她会耐心。  
她会舔他的阴茎，还有阴囊，她喜欢用尽量多地舌面，每次舔到阴囊他就会忍不住哼出声，这种哼哼会在舔到龟头的缝隙时达到峰值，之后的一切就不由得她了。他会把手指插进她的短发，把她的脑袋按向自己，阴茎太长了，顶到她的会厌，她难受极了可还是很犟地要咽下去。  
他当然会体贴地退出来。然后进入一个更合适的甬道。

这是很久以前的事情了，三年？四年？她记不清了。她总是避免去回忆。跟她的闺蜜莉塔与蒂娜这些富有正义感的女孩子们所揣测的不同，她不是迫于世俗压力离开忒修斯的。她完全是自己跑的。  
他们在伦敦同居了以后，忒修斯一如所有的时候那样，坚持要去父母那儿坦白并且为他们的关系拿到一个光明磊落的地位。“纽特，你不用担心，我会说服他们，解决一切。”  
她怎么也没办法让他明白，她担心的根本不是也许一辈子保持地下关系，这又有什么？很多兄妹在同一幢房子里住了一辈子，互相照顾生活，这是多么常见的关系。为什么一定要把精力花在公开自己的私人生活并且说服别人上？  
这样太缺乏效率了。  
他越是坚定，她就越是担心。她从没想过自己要稳定地跟什么人生活。跟他一起生活，做爱，也许养育两个孩子，这都没问题而且听起来超棒的。可是，如果一旦跑到父母面前讲明白，她就没有退路了。  
他承担的压力——尽管他并不这么认为，但事实就是如此——全都要她拿漫长的未来来汇报。如果哪天她想退出了，她该怎么说？每个人，包括她自己，都会指责她辜负了他。她确信只要她不退出，那么他哪怕不再爱她了，仅仅是出于责任感也不会有任何变化，这就意味着她也许从他推开父母家的大门起一直到死亡都只能在这条路上走下去。  
太可怕了。谁能保证她哪天突然就不想干了。

于是在一切发生之前她慌慌张张地就跑了。  
“亲爱的爸爸妈妈，纽约大学愿意给我奖学金，那儿离加拉帕戈斯更近，让我去碰碰运气吧。纽特”  
对忒修斯，她什么都没敢说，什么字都没敢留下。  
她在纽约过得不错。前任导师邓布利多给她找了个新项目组，学分管够，paper到位。唯一不巧的是，她有了个女儿。  
她爱她。她第一次在彩色超声波图像里看到那个小点点的时候就不可遏制地爱上了她。  
导师把她的情况告诉了邓布利多，邓布利多转手就把八卦卖给了她家人。  
老斯卡曼德夫妇倒是迅速从震惊中恢复了过来，无论如何家里添丁总是好事，没有爹那就更好了——女婿总是让人不够满意，亲家就更可恶了！  
只有忒修斯不说话。  
他一向如此，迎难而上，直面问题。  
他一定是自己找过来的。真是让纽特头痛。

忒修斯凑到纽特近前的时候，她闻到了熟悉的洗衣粉的香气。  
这是她喜欢的牌子喜欢的香型，商家煞有介事地在纸盒上印了个少女峰，浮夸的字体写着“来自阿尔卑斯的精华香氛”。她对这种做法不屑一顾，但不知道为什么，就是从来不会换别的牌子。  
纽约当然不会有自称是阿尔卑斯香气的洗衣粉，但嗅觉记忆太过牢固，这造作的香精一下子就把她拉回到那间联排公寓。  
房子太老旧，总是很潮湿，让她搞不清究竟是不是因为他们消耗了太多体液才让床单没办法睡人的。  
她受不了这样的潮湿、过了分的乱和怎么也抹不平的褶皱，总是在做完以后就把床单扔进洗衣机，倒进去很多“来自阿尔卑斯山”的洗衣粉。  
她喜欢赤身裸体在洗衣机前闻那种化学香气飘出来的虚假繁荣，闭上眼睛哼一首歌，有时候，也许，忒修斯会从她背后把她按在洗衣机上再做一次。  
他是故意的吗？还是说他真的再也没有换过洗衣粉？难道那个女人也喜欢这种洗衣粉？  
天呐，还有个女人。她没办法把这个人从她的想象力剔除出去，他们事后是谁去洗床单？谁负责去超市采购“来自阿尔卑斯山的精华香氛”？  
这些不合时宜的问题让她感觉喉咙有点堵住了。  
他已经把腰带解开了，她顺势拉开拉链，当初是她先跑路的，现在身体渴望得快爆炸的也是她。这没什么好丢脸的，这只是需要而已，她劝说自己，他勾起了她的欲念那他就有解决的义务。  
嗅觉唤醒了身体，肢体释放了记忆。像他说的，她舔了他。她没有很心急，从阴囊开始，先全部照顾一遍，然后轻轻把球含在口腔里，再从微微施力的双唇中间退出来。  
第一下他就受不了了。  
他不是没有找过别的女人，只要付钱，他可以在服务列表里随意选择任何方式，但那些，通通都不是她的方式。至于什么是她的方式，他也说不明白，也许就是那种非常直白的、像小野兽一样把一切想法都放在眼睛里让他随意取用的。收钱的女人那儿没这些，追住他要跟他出来的女人那里也没有。她们有讨好，也不是没有发自内心的欣快，可他想要的是那些听起来不怎么跟性有关系的，比如，担忧、依恋，比如戒备和警惕，比如饥饿和渴望。  
这些都没有。  
在她吞进一半柱身的时候，他死死按住了她的头，她还是那么倔，哪怕快要干呕了也不肯求饶说一句不要了。  
她怎么一点儿都没变。他生起气来。不该这样。她乱来把自己的生活搞得乱七八糟，她应该总有哪部分变了才对，也许学会了低头，也许更骄傲，可她怎么还是这个样子。他把她拽起来，让她扶着椅子的扶手，脱下她的牛仔裤。她湿得不像样，根本无需他再做点什么，柱身几乎是一下子被吸了进去。  
他扶着她的腰狠狠地操了起来，很快她就软得往下塌陷。  
“这么敏感？很久没做了是吗？”  
是，她是很就没做了。但跟眼下的情形并没有关系。她如今明白了，她真的只能在他的操弄下才能软到这种程度，毫无掌控之力。指甲死死抠住扶手椅的皮革，她终于明白自己错了。她不是因为害怕自己无法随时退出而逃跑的，她怕的是这个——在他这里，她就毫无掌控之力。  
这听起来有点说不通。他们在一起是她先挑的头。她总是趁他不在的时候跑到他公寓里去抱着他的枕头自慰，喜欢在那些跟他走得近的女人面前做出一副过分强势的小妹兼女主人的样子。她一直搞不清，那次他突然回家撞破了她又在他床上的所作所为，是真的凑巧回家拿文件还是早有预谋。但无论如何，后来的事就不再能由得她。她得到了自己想要的，但并不包括自己被操得哭出了声。  
她总觉得是自己把他拖下了水，可在他那里，她除了总能挑起头之外，从来就掌控不了更多。

她撑不住，几乎把头埋进皮革里，忒修斯扶她起来，自己坐下，让她坐在自己身上。她不再有自主的意识。行吧，就这样吧。既然他们在这个机场相遇，偶然的也好，他找来的也好，那就让事情走去该去的那个地方。她把他的一部分淹没在自己身体，让自己再次被填满，看着他的眼睛。他还是那么好看，像她13岁第一次用手指让自己高潮时手里捏着的那张照片一样。跟过去不同，他眼里多了一些感伤，跟那些被抛弃的寻常男人一样。他怎么会这样？他永远都是把一切放在掌心里，永远相信他能决定事情的走向的。  
也许是自己看错了，她只能这么想。  
他终于可以认真地看她。她看上去并没有太大的变化。生育并没有让她脸上多一点脂肪，她的锁骨还是凸出着平平的，像过去一样因为情热变得通红，雀斑没有变少也没有更多。她的发尾还是乱七八糟的，那个他打听到的新闺蜜大概也没什么剪头发的手艺。她眼里还是充溢泪水又不掉下来，让人怀疑是不是仅仅是虹膜有问题。  
她在他身上上下起伏，前后摇动，头往后仰。乳白色的汁水又溢出来了，她看起来似乎对此毫无知觉，他撑着起来，把脸埋在她的乳房里。  
这大概是她身体唯一变化巨大的部位。过去她是平的，因此在他眼里这对乳房看上去多少有点怪异。他托着她的后背，把乳头含在嘴里吸吮，舌头弹的频率远远超过了需要的程度。乳头硬得不像样。这次他比刚才那次要仔细得多，嘴唇一点点感受乳晕周围的皮肤。乳晕比过去粗糙了，还有细细的痂，想来是被那个孩子吸太多磨破了。这让他有点心疼又生气，——她就是这样满脑子奇怪的想法又不知道照顾好自己。

“西……”她喉咙开始绷出破碎的声音。  
“叫我的教名。”他暂停了舌头的工作，语气有点狰狞。  
“忒修斯……”名字像他俩的身体那样剧烈晃动，“忒修斯……斯卡曼德你这个混蛋……另一边也要……”  
他换了一边，她哭着高潮了，身体彻底软了下来，前倾伏向他，胳膊还强行支撑在扶手上，不肯让自己的乳房贴到他的胸口。  
他站起来，把她抱住，托住她的屁股走到洗手台前。她为了不让自己掉下来只能紧紧搂住他，双腿盘在他腰后面。他们上身紧紧贴在一起，汗湿的胸口和仍在渗着一点点乳汁的乳房。  
她正想着也许现在他们的体温都比平时要高，忒修斯突然把她放在洗手台的边缘。  
洗手台的是陶瓷的，冰凉又坚硬，纽特浑身打了个冷战。  
“你发什么疯？”  
他堵住了她的埋怨，疯狂地吻她，让她喘不过气来，经过唾液淀粉酶反应的乳汁的味道终于回到她嘴里，但她已经完全没有心思再考虑这个问题了。他撞得深入又粗鲁，完全没有一点策略可言。她第一次发现他也有不再能始终掌控一切的时候。可究竟又是谁在主宰一切的走向呢？她不知道。  
没人知道。  
门外的广播在找人。  
“请乘坐BA007的纽特·斯卡曼德女士速到258号登机口，舱门即将关闭。”  
他只顾着制造更响的撞击和水声，重复到第二遍时她不得不提醒他，“他们在广播找我。”  
“我不管你去哪儿，”他喘着气按住她，“待会儿跟我去改航班。”  
他不讲理。他过去不是这么不讲理的。他总是充满信心试图说服她，用他雄辩的或者细致入微的说理。而不是像现在这样，把她按得贴得更紧，牙齿研磨她的耳根、脖子。她的肩膀被他向后掰得生疼，他恶狠狠地问，“你要去哪儿？”  
这时候她应该把他推开，跳下洗手台，迅速穿上衣服抱起孩子背上包立刻走。可她做不到，不仅仅她的快感累积到要崩溃还不肯离开他，还因为她听出来他那些不容置疑背后是深深的无力和难以言喻的悲伤，一切像只是顺着潮水飘荡。他不再是他了，就像其实她知道自己大概也不再是自己。  
她放弃了。她撑着洗手台冰凉的台面头往后仰，“你。”

———事后———  
“你现在怎么样？你自己的孩子呢？”  
“你说什么梦话，我哪来的孩子？”忒修斯一脸莫名其妙，“你弄出个孩子我也必须弄出一个吗？”  
“你这么熟练，家里又没有别的小孩了难道不是你偷偷在外面生了一个？你不用担心我打扰到你，我都想好了，反正我是要走的……”她让自己语气尽量听起来轻松一点。  
“哦，是这样，”他转过头，“我去社区报了一个速成新手爸爸班。”


End file.
